


Bettgeflüster

by fuchsverse



Series: Brücken zum Mond [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, ushiten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: „Kann ... kann ich heute ... kann ich heute bei dir schlafen ... ?“Dabei war das Bett doch viel zu klein für zwei Körper.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Brücken zum Mond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211330
Kudos: 1





	Bettgeflüster

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125550) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse)



> Intimität: sich ein Bett teilen  
> Anmerkung: Wakatoshi ist überfordert, während Fräulein Autorin gleichzeitig heult und bösartig lacht. Ich liebe unpassende Kapiteltitel. Not sorry.

**Bettgeflüster**

_Wie die Nacht so die Sonne._  
_Einer so dunkel, wie der andere hell._  
_Wie die Bombe zum Wasserstoff_  
_Und_  
_Der Reaktor zum Kern._

In den dunkelsten Momenten stand die Welt schon immer still, die Zeiger von Uhren hörten auf, sich zu drehen, und Realität war eine Mensch gemachte Theorie, die sich in der Unendlichkeit von Galaxien verlor. Wenn sich Zeitstränge überlagerten, wie ein Messer durch Butter schnitt, so zählte nicht mehr, welche Lieder die Amsel sang. 

„Was ist passiert?“ – „...“ – „Ist dir etwas zugestoßen?“ – „...“ – „Brauchst du etwas?“ – „...“ – „Hat dir jemand wehgetan?“ – „...“  
„Verdammt _Satori_ , es ist 3 Uhr in der Nacht, was ist passiert?!“ 

_Er wollte so vieles tun, ihn retten,_  
_Befreien von den Ketten._  
_Wusste nicht weiter; nicht ein, nicht aus ..._  
_Wie zeichnete man einen Kreis geradeaus._

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal so unzählige Worte aneinandergereiht, war mehr oder minder aus der Haut gefahren? Hatte es dies schon einmal gegeben und weshalb brannten seine Augen? Warum setzte sein Herz aus und weswegen hörten Menschen auf zu atmen? Aus welchem Grund beschloss sein Gehirn, dass Luft holen, keine Priorität mehr darstellte?   
Wohin war der Glanz in _seinen_ Seelenspiegeln verschwunden und wieso schimmerten die Wangen wie von Salzozeanen geküsst? _Solch herrlich grausames Bild dort im Schein des Mondlichtes._ Ushijima war in der Lage zu sehen, wie die Arme zitterten und der Andere sich auf die Lippe biss. _Blutig._ Ihn nicht ansah, einen Punkt hinter dem Ass fixierte und die langweilig, weiße Tapete studierte. _Hatte Tendou das Mysteriums der Atmung lösen können, oder würden sie zu zweit ersticken?_

„Satori...“ – „Kannst du mich ...“  
_Er brach ab, es schien beinahe so, als müsse Tendou würgen._  
„Kann ... kann ich heute ... kann ich heute bei dir schlafen ... ?“  
_Dabei war das Bett doch viel zu klein für zwei Körper._

Nur ein schwaches Nicken, aber Ushijima wusste nicht, was er sonst erwidern sollte. Der Volleyballspieler rückte an die Wand und dann war jener zitternde Körper neben ihm. Tendous Rücken an seiner Brust und er hatte keine andere Wahl, wie den Arm, um ihn zu legen. _Satori durfte nicht runterfallen._ Das Ass versuchte auszuatmen, nachdem der Rotschopf seine Hand auf die von Wakatoshi gelegt hatte und scheinbar verzweifelt Halt suchte.   
Er hatte gelesen, dass Körperwärme und der Druck einer Umarmung es vermochten, zu stabilisieren. Das Zittern seines besten Freundes aber schwoll an und so wurde es immer surrealer. _Desaströs._  
_Er weinte den Pazifik und ertränkte den Mount Everest._  
Wie man einer Flutwelle standhielt, die selbst den höchsten Berg der Welt unter sich begrub, wusste Wakatoshi nicht.  
Alles, was er vermochte zu sagen, war, dass er Satori hielt und keine Ahnung hatte, ob diese Nacht je vorübergehen und sie sie überleben würden. _Er war verzweifelt._  
Was unternahm man mit Menschen, die weinten und die gehalten werden wollten. Wählte man den Notruf und rief einen Krankenwagen? Redete man permanent auf den Betroffenen ein, _was nicht Ushijimas Stärke war_ , und wie konnte eine Person nur so heftig weinen?  
Wie passten sie zwei überhaupt in dieses Bett, war das physikalisch nicht ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit? Sollte er das Licht anmachen und es abmessen? Aber dafür müsste er Tendou loslassen. _Inakzeptabel._ Warum waren sie keine Koalas? Mit Satori auf dem Rücken würde das Ass in der Lage sein, alles auszumessen und herauszufinden, ob das hier in echt passierte. _Illusorisch._  
Er glaubte zu wissen, dass manche Leute sich in solchen Situationen kniffen. _Realitätscheck._ Wie um Himmels willen sollte er sich zwicken, ohne den Rotschopf loszulassen? Er könnte Tendou kneifen ... aber dieser weinte.   
Wakatoshi schluckte.   
_Scheiße._

Also ließ er nicht los. Hielt den Älteren und würde ihn so lange halten, wie es nötig war. Wie Satori es brauchte. _Jemand sollte Wakatoshi eine Medaille für Luftanhalten und Herzstillstand ohne Todeseintritt überreichen._  
Morgen würde er dennoch nicht umhinkommen das Bett auszumessen. Aber ... was, wenn Tendou nie wieder aufhören würde zu weinen? Es gab Bluter, die, nachdem sie einmal anfingen, nur vom Tod aufgehalten wurden. Eventuell war das hier genauso und sein bester Freund würde austrocknen und zusammenschrumpeln, wie Backobst. _Oh, jetzt wurde ihm schlecht._

War all das also wirklich real?  
Das Bett doch nur für eine Person.   
Zu zweit in einem Einzelzimmer.  
_Welch Alptraum._

_._


End file.
